


amber amber amber

by lykxxn



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Poetry, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lykxxn
Summary: it doesn’t matter. it’s not illegal to think about it, is it?





	amber amber amber

**precious little girl** , they call her,

**amber amber amber** , with eyes like the stone

gleaming bright, orange-brown.

a gem.

and  _ god _ , is she gorgeous. a shining star,

so beautiful to look at, to hold, to stare at each sparkling side

until they tire of her and move on to emerald,

to ruby, sapphire and diamond,

until their hands have rubbed over each precious stone,

tainted them with their dirtied, calloused skin and

stunk out their very air with their foul stench.

 

**dirty little whore** , they call her,

**amber amber amber** , the little slut from the show

where she dances so intoxicatingly.

so fuckable.

and  _ god _ , would they fuck her, if it weren’t illegal;

so addictive in their fantasies, with her perky, pretty breasts,

still a girl, but  **shhh!** they hiss,

**it doesn’t matter. it’s not illegal to** **_think_ ** **about it,**

**is it?** she doesn’t know about their thoughts; doesn’t need to.

she will not be tainted, ruined, destroyed by their desires.

not yet.

 

**my little girl** , they call her,

**amber amber amber** , almost a daughter-in-law

or a friend, or a girlfriend.

almost theirs.

and  _ god _ , she still looks so stunning. breathtakingly beautiful,

even at seventeen, still retaining the youthful innocence she had

at thirteen, when their hands first clasped around their vipers

and cobras and mambas and refused to let go until

that infectious, addictive poison spread, uncontrollable.

 

**oh little lady** , they call her,

**amber amber amber** , trapped in the cage

she has accidentally built for herself.

caught at last.

and  _ god _ , she is even more mouth-watering, more delicious in real life;

their fantasies spur them on, knowing they can have her at last, 

legally.

they take away her shine.

their hands rub over each precious stone,

taint her with their dirtied, calloused skin and

stink out her very air with their foul stench.

 

and amber never forgets.


End file.
